This is a new submission for a K24 mid-career investigator award in patient-oriented research to support the mentoring, research and career development activities of Dr. Scott Reeder. Dr. Reeder is an Associate Professor at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, with a primary appointment in Radiology and cross- appointments in the Departments of Medicine, Medical Physics, and Biomedical Engineering. After his arrival at UW-Madison in 2005, Dr. Reeder founded a patient-oriented research program for the development and translation of advanced MRI methods into clinical practice. He leads the UW Liver Imaging Research Program, an active NIDDK-funded group developing and validating advanced MRI methods for improved diagnosis of abdominal diseases. The group is focused on validation of quantitative MRI biomarkers of diffuse liver disease, including methods to quantify abdominal adiposity and liver fat, liver iron overload, and non-invasive methods to evaluate the hemodynamics of the liver in patients with portal hypertension. Dr. Reeder has played a major mentoring role at UW-Madison as the Director of the Clinical MRI fellowship for the past 8 years and in his new role as Associate Director of the UW MD/PhD program. He has mentored a large number of medical students, residents, clinical fellows, graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and visiting professors in a wide variety of patient-oriented imaging projects. Most of these projects are interdisciplinary in focus and Dr. Reeder has built well-established collaborations with Pediatric Endocrinology, Emergency Medicine, Hepatology, Hematology, and Transplant Surgery, among others. Dr. Reeder is also the Medical Director of MRI at UW. His combined clinical and research leadership roles have enabled him to build a thriving mentoring environment for patient- oriented imaging research. Support from a K24 award would provide Dr. Reeder with the dedicated time needed to mentor clinicians performing patient-oriented research by freeing him from clinical and administrative responsibilities. Dr. Reeder will also continue his NIDDK funded R01 projects and participate in responsible conduct of research activities. He will also pursue a career development plan that includes additional training in liver disease and metabolic syndrome, as well as patient-centered outcomes research. Finally, he will perform a community-based patient-oriented research project examining the role of quantitative MRI biomarkers in the evolution of ectopic abdominal fat and insulin resistance during puberty in school-age girls. This interdisciplinary study will be performed as part of an ongoing mentorship-collaboration with a junior investigator in Pediatric Endocrinology. Given the outstanding environment at UW-Madison and this well- established mentoring relationship, this project is expected to lay the groundwork for future proposals including a K23 career development award for Dr. Reeder's mentee in Pediatric Endocrinology and will provide exciting new scientific insight into insulin resistance and ectopic abdominal fat deposition during puberty.